Superspeed
Superspeed is an unknown animal. He is very stupid and caused what happened in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee and Cars and People don't mix. He is a fan of Black Spy from spy vs spy, note his shirt. He is a brony and watches mlp alot, just the new series. Superspeed isn't very lucky as seeing his friends die in front of him or being killed by Cub. He is on social htf as Rocko. Superspeed passed all his classes because of lucky 1 point. His stupidity will be shown later. He also killed someone when he moved to HTF town. For his desc. on the Main Characters page, he is listed as the fastest/luckiest of the friends. He is best friends with Spook and Lumpy. Superspeed isnt very smart so he thinks Lumpy is smart. Spook is smart but never listens to him. He is also not good at baseball, as in The Small Game (not made by me}. Superspeed, in Basketstar, is shown to be terriable at Basketball, where Robo Star attempts to teach him. His smoochie had to do with cleaning, which he is not good at. Starring Roles: *Wake Up and Smell the Coffee *Cars and People don't mix *Read 'Em then Weep 'Em (Fan verison) *The Coin *Death Park *Reviving Cub *Revenge *Superspeed's halloween *Razor Sharp *You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version) *For weather or worse *The Date *Class Act (Fan Version) *SuperShort *Super Christmas *Mommin' Up *Concrete Solution (Fan Version) *Sharpen your skills *The Small Game *A fanmade christmas speicel *You Trip Me Up *Sleeping on The Job *Basketstar *Superspeed smoochie Featuring Roles: *Ice Cream, You Scream Apperances: *The screw day *Gangsters and Robbers *Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) Deaths: *Wake Up and Smell the Coffee: He falls off a cliff and is sliced is by a helicopter *Cars and People don't mix: Crushed by a block *The screw day: Stabbed and killed by screws *Read 'Em then Weep 'Em: Blown up by the fireworks *The Coin: Sliced into pieces by a ladder *Death Park: Ran Over by a speeding cart *Reviving Cub: Cub stabs him in the eye. Falls to his death. *Revenge: Dies of blood loss *Superspeed's halloween: decapited by the wind *Razor Sharp: Sliced to bits by the razor thing *You're Bakin' Me Crazy: Crushed by the edge of the sign *For Weather or Worse: Crushed by a giant hail *The Date: dies in an explosian along with Trippy *Class Act: shot in the head by Ale *SuperShort: Stabbed in the head/crushed in the suitcase *Super Christmas: Burns to death *Mommin' Up: Splatters after falling a great height *Concrete Solution: head crushed by a cement brick *Sharpen your skills: Crushed by the metal shield *The Small Game: chest piecred by a baseball *Gangster and Robbers: shot by Lifty and Shifty *A fanmade christmas speical: sliced into two *You Trip Me Up: falls to his death *Sleeping on the job: punctuated by multiple tree bark *Basketstar: crushed by the basketball *Smoochie 1: Impladed on a rake *Smoochie 2: flesh torn off by blower, leaving his skull *Smoochie 3: Dies when the leave sucker exploded *Chip Off the Ol' Block: Organs smashed out after crashing Trivia: *It is unknown what species Superspeed is (probably a bear). *He is one of the few to be killed by Cub. Other being Lumpy. *His age is based off HTFCub's age from HTF Social, now Rocko. *Superspeed is an original character (the only think that is unoriginal is the style). *He is often mistaking as a hedgehog, but that's his hair, as he watching Sonic. *He dies twice in Reviving Cub. *He is gonna be the black spy for Halloween. *Spook is his best friend, but Spook dies before they can do anything. *He is painfully killed by Shelby in Revenge. *Its gonna be very rare for Cub to kill Superspeed, since he's not gonna be appearing much anymore. *He is exposed to everyone which is quite embarassing *He has a 1% surivial rate, dying in everyone expect Ice Cream, You Scream *Superspeed has only surivied one episode which is Ice Cream, You Scream *Superspeed is shown to be bad at baseball (made by another) *He dies in all his starring roles. *He is as well is bad at Basketball *His smoochie had him cleaning a yard, where he used a rake, a blower, and a leave sucker, which is what Rocko uses to clean his yard. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters